


A Guide to Accidentally Creating a Force Bond with Your Boyfriend

by princessDameron



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Minor Rey/Rose Tico, Original Porg character, brief mention of masturbation, no beta we die like men, self-indulgent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessDameron/pseuds/princessDameron
Summary: The first time it happens, Eddie is sure it's just a weird hallucination brought on by lack of sleep. Then it keeps happening.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	A Guide to Accidentally Creating a Force Bond with Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to a silly [Twitter AU thread.](https://twitter.com/princesDameron/status/1210078326775255040) Self indulgent like whoa. Shoutout to the twitter and discord crew for not stopping this from happening.

The first time it happens was when Richie was off on an Outer Rim world, running escort as the Resistance tries to gain some new allies. Eddie wakes up in his quarters, and sees Richie just standing there, focused on (apparently) a wall. He makes a confused sound, not yet awake enough for coherence, and Richie startles in response, glancing over and meeting his gaze briefly, eyes widening. And then Eddie blinks, and he was gone. The only sound Trashmouth’s quiet snoring.

He thinks nothing more about it until an hour later when his datapad receives a message from Richie. _I miss u so much i think i started hallucinating seeing u here now._ Well that’s… something. But probably a coincidence, right? Right. He decides to wait until later in the morning to type out a response and just rolls over for a little more sleep.

* * *

The second time it happens is when the general herself is having a strategy meeting about a particularly stubborn First Order base on a planet right on an important hyperspace route. It was getting late, and Richie was currently on the other side of the base hanging with the rest of the squadron, and well. Eddie let his attention drift a bit, wondering if he’d have to grab Richie before bed or if he’d already be there by the time they were done.

And then he sees and hears Richie, laughing at something or other, and Eddie swears out loud. And now everyone is looking at him, including Richie himself. “Eds?”

“Don’t call me that,” he snaps out in reflex, and now everyone else is looking at him like he suddenly turned into Darth Vader or something. Well, except Leia, who looked almost like she was holding back a laugh.  
  
And then Richie is gone again, and Eddie is stuck apologizing and making excuses. He’s tired, he lost focus, but he’s fine now and the meeting can continue.

Leia holds him back once they’re done, though, and he can’t exactly brush the general off, no matter how badly he wants to know if Richie saw him too.  
  
He doesn’t have to worry, because all she says is “Kaspbrak, just try to reign in whatever you’re doing with the Force, at least during meetings. I already have to keep Dameron from mooning, don’t need you getting distracted too.” Which, ha, Poe getting called out always makes his day, but the Force? How the kriff does that play into any of his weirdo hallucinations? Maybe she’s just mistaken.

* * *

  
  


But he can’t shake off the General’s words, especially when Richie confirms he did indeed briefly see Eddie while partying that night. So he asks Rose to ask her girlfriend and that’s how he finds himself in the droid repair bay, leaning against a box of scrap and watching as Rey tends to a line of droids. “It’s called a Force Bond.”

Eddie’s face scrunches up as he processes this. “A Force Bond? You’re sure?”

She looks up at him, pausing in fixing a BB unit’s antenna, clearly unimpressed with the question. “I’ve had some experience with the concept.”  
  
“But wouldn’t I have to be Force sensitive for that?”

She lets him process this for a moment before adding: “Both of you need to be, actually.”

And that’s what nearly breaks him. “No kriffing way, that… that… Richie is _not_ Force sensitive. He can’t be. No way. Nope. Impossible. He’d have to…. He just. No.”  
  
“Are you done?” Rey asks, after he’s been quiet long enough. At least half the droids are watching him now, including, oh shit, including Bev’s droid.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times. Then inhales and simply states, “He can never find out.” And he turns and leaves, heading for the makeshift cantina. He definitely needs a drink before he tells Richie any of this.

* * *

  
  


The third time it happens is thankfully a little more convenient. But not very much more. Richie is away, again, and Eddie is feeling lonely. Which is probably why it happens. That and he was thinking of his boyfriend and, well, masturbating. So when he sees Richie suddenly in front of his bed he yelps and tries covering himself just on instinct.

All Richie does is give him that slightly smug look he gets sometimes and Eddie just snaps at him. “Shut up.”  
  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
  
“I could hear you thinking it.” At Richie’s confused and concerned expression, he adds, “Not literally, you idiot.”  
  
“How am I supposed to know that?! This whole Force thing is weird, like are you going to be a Jedi now?”  
  
“No Richie, i’m not going to be a Jedi. I’m mostly going to try and pretend this isn’t a thing.”  
  
He makes a face at that, and it’s really endearing and making Eddie wish more than anything that he was home. “Well that seems like a waste. Why not see what you can do with it? Like, hey, wonder what a Force job would be like.”  
  
“A Force job...?” He better not be thinking what Eddie’s sure he’s thinking.

“You know, jerking off with the Force.”  
  
“I’m not going to jerk off with the Force,” Eddie says quickly, half convinced the spirit of Luke Skywalker is about to appear in front of him for just thinking about it. He’s not sure what he’d do other than frown at him, but still.

“Spoilsport.” Richie mutters, bringing Eddie back to the present. “I gotta go, actually, Eds. About to head back, so don’t wear yourself out,” he says with a lascivious wink before just vanishing.  
  
And maybe Eddie considers trying this whole Force thing. And maybe it just ends with him glaring at the small Holo of him and Richie on the desk, trying to get it to move to no effect. And maybe he just feels stupid and decides to go to bed to make his boyfriend get home a little quicker.

* * *

  
  


The next time it doesn’t happen by accident. Richie has gone dark, ambushed by TIEs hiding out and broadcasting a fake distress signal. Eddie is in the control room, listening when it happens. He feels his chest go tight, thinks he might lose it right there, but then Stan is there out of nowhere and takes him aside so he can break down in private.  
  
Because it’s too similar to the last time, and it took him over a month to get back then, and what if it’s longer this time or what if Richie can’t come back what if he’s dead what if Eddie has to mourn him again despite it almost killing him before what if what if what if.

And then there’s a calm feeling washing over him, a warm hand on his shoulder, and he looks up and Mike’s there now too, giving him an understanding smile and that’s right. Bill got struck bad last ground mission, was in the medcenter for a week recovering. 

He took comfort in his friends’ understanding, let them help calm him. And it was only then he remembered he had an advantage. The bond. It had only ever happened accidentally before, but maybe if he concentrated….

He focused on the warmth of Richie’s smile, his sometimes obnoxious laughter, the feeling Eddie got whenever Richie gave him a new dumb nickname. And there he was, crouched on the ground in front of him, hurt but definitely alive. Eddie just about cries from relief. “Richie…”  
  
He looks over, then, a shaky laugh escaping as their gazes meet. “What’s a place like you doing in a guy like this, Eds?” And Eddie just feels so relieved and warm and he completely forgets that Mike and Stan are there as he scrambles down in front of Richie, looking over his (mostly) superficial injuries. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m fine…” he murmurs, reassuringly.

“You idiot…” Eddie finally speaks. “I thought.. What were you thinking, going down there on your own?!”  
  
“Well, I was mostly thinking there was someone in need of a dashing pilot to rescue them.” He winces as he shifts his weight, and Eddie can see his ankle is at an unnatural angle.  
  
That’s what snaps him back into military mode, grilling Richie for every detail he can give them, relaying those details to Stan who is already working, getting the orders where they need to go while Eddie stays there, keeping the Bond going, just talking nonsense with his boyfriend, refusing to let it go until Richie is with his rescuers.

He is exhausted by the effort, but manages to stay awake and alert long enough to see Richie again in person, limping but smiling as he’s escorted to the medcenter for a Bacta treatment. He’s here, he’s alive, and he’s going to be fine. That’s all Eddie needs, and he barely makes it to their bed before passing out, joined not much later by Richie.

He only half wakes up, mostly just moves over to wrap his limbs around the pilot, but manages to murmur a simple “Love you,” in Richie’s ear before slipping back into sleep.

* * *

  
  


“So, apparently the Force Bond needs both parties to be Force sensitive to happen.”  
  
“Who told you, I’m going to kriffing kill them.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon babe. This opens up so many new possibilities for us!”  
  
Eddie sighs as his boyfriend starts rambling on about various ways the Force could spice up their love life. He’s just such a beautiful moron sometimes, and Eddie wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
“...Wait, what are you planning on asking Leia?!”  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/princesDameron/) for more ridiculous AUs and crossovers and sometimes art!


End file.
